The cafémocha treatment
by charlot-sweetie
Summary: This is little story about a day when Ash fell ill and Cilan had to look after him.


I do not own the characters in this story they are property of Pokemon.

It was a sunny day in the Unova region, Iris walked out of the cave that they had been hiding from last night's storm in. She ran out into the forest the lay ahead, the light sparkled off the water droplets that remain. There was a faint breeze in the air, the only sign that a storm had that been in the area.  
>"Today looks like a good day Axew." She told the dragon Pokémon that was relaxing in her hair like normal. "I think we can go exploring now, after all Ash got to last night." She smiled at her Pokémon partner.<br>"Axew!" it cheered. Iris ran out of the cave and leapt into a tree, Only to turn back at the sounds of Cilan calling her.  
>"Iris, Iris! Come quick!" The normally calm Pokémon Connoisseur panicked. She jumped down out the tree, worried by his expression. "It's Ash, he's sick."<br>Back inside the cave, Ash was wrapped up in his sleeping bag, his cheeks were bright red, his temperature was through the roof although and he claimed to be freezing. Iris looked him over and sighed.  
>"He only has a cold!" She barked "What do you except to happen when you run around in a storm?"<br>"Iris that's not fair, he ran out after Oshawott, he couldn't leave it out there all night!" Cilan argued back.  
>"He could taken a coat!"<br>"There wasn't any time."  
>"Sure ther..."<br>"PIKACHU PIKA!" The angry yellow mouse snapped. It was worried about his trainer and he knew there fighting wasn't helping. Cilan checked their machine supplies. They a ton had of Pokémon machine but nothing for people. So they decided that Iris would travel to closet town to fetch some, after all she was the fastest when travelling through the forest. She also took Pikachu with her, to help the guy take his mind off of the event and as backup in case of wild Pokémon. This way Cilan could make sure Ash didn't get any worse. The first Cilan did was make Ash was nice nutritious soap, he needed to keep his strength and liquids up. Cilan helped Ash sit against the wall of the cave, he wrapped a blanket around him and began to feed him the soap. Ash didn't have the engery to feed him self so one at a time, Cilan would get a spoon full of soap, blow it so it was nice and warm and feed it to Ash. This made Ash feel silly, but he was thankful for the food. Cilan on the other hand just loved babying him, it just made him seem even more cute. Once the meal was compete Ash managed to muster just three words;  
>"Thank you Cilan."<br>"You're welcome Ash." Cilan said with sight blush, while collecting the dishes to be washed.  
>It had been a while now since Iris left. The breakfast dishes had been cleaned up and ash was fast asleep. Cilan sat beside Ash watching him sleep. It was nice to see him breathing like normal compared to that morning. Just then Cilan noticed that Ash had started to shiver, he quickly crouched down next to Ash and a lined their foreheads until they touched. Cilan was shocked, Ash had gone from boiling hot to freezing cold. Ash too was shocked, shocked that Cilan had gotten so close to him, this caused his face to turn red. Now this only worried Cilan more, how he could be cold and have a flushed face at the same time. Cilan sat and thought for a second, he was trying to remember something that Chilli had once told him about staying warm. He pondered, while listening to Ash groan from his illness. THAT WAS IT! In order to stay warm you were meant to get naked and cuddle together. Having remembered this Cilan started to blush, a blush that would even make the sun jealous. Could such a thing help. He turned his sight to his ill friend. This had to work, he had to help Ash get better this was the only way. So Cilan began to take his clothes off, he stripped all the way down to his underwear of course he did this right in Ash's view.<br>"C C Cilan what are doing?" Ash shouted as he had his own shirt removed. Then without a word, or warning Cilan climbed in to his sleeping bag with him. As he snuggled into Ash's back and held him tight as he told him his plan.  
>"You see if we naked cuddle then you will warm up faster. We will share out body heat this way."<br>"I guess that makes sense." Ash said while falling back asleep "I do feel much better now... zzzzz"  
>"I'm glad." Cilan whispered to him, as he too drifted off while he held Ash in his arms.<br>When the two awoke later that day, they had the questionable eyes of Iris, Pikachu and Axew pointing at them. Iris had a nice big smirk on her face to match. The two boys turned and faced each other out of embarrassment.  
>"Cilan was just helping me get better." Ash told Iris, meanwhile Cilan remains hidden behind Ash clutching his stomach tight.<br>"Oh really? So this is all part of your treatment huh?" Iris questioned them.  
>"Of course it is, Cilan wouldn't have gotten in bed with me if it wasn't."<br>"Well..." Cilan said in the world quietest voice. Ash then decided to show Iris how much better he was by running and jumping around the cave. Pikachu eyes began to sparkle with sight of his trainer back to his old self. Pikachu jumped into his arms and the two danced around the cave. While this happening Cilan took the chance to get dressed. However Iris was not happy and yelled;  
>"I WENT ALL THE WAY TO TOWN FOR NOTHING!" Ash and Pikachu were too busy having fun to hear her, Cilan on the other did. He did feel sorry for Iris but he was all the more thankful that she was gone for the day too.<br>"Oh Iris, your angry is just the spice in yours and Ash's friendship." Cilan declared as an attempt to calm her down. "We are both greatly thankful of you. As a reward we will eat whatever you wish tonight." Iris quickly perked up.  
>"That's more like it! I will go get the berries now!" and with that she ran out the cave without a second thought. Ash, Cilan and Pikachu watched as Axew tried to catch up to her.<br>"Hey Cilan." Ash said his voice quivering. Cilan turn to see the young boy had gone red and was trying to hide it under his cap. "Thank you...for looking after me." The Connoisseur bowed, only in order to hide his own face.  
>"It was pleasure, I would do it anytime."<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading it :3  
>Please check out my dA account .com As I draw as well as try and write stories.


End file.
